


voices and bonds

by Okumen



Series: Drabble-a-Day [4]
Category: Ginyuu Mokushiroku Meine Liebe | Meine Liebe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: He had always been able to hear the voices of plants, as long as he could remember.





	

He had always been able to hear the voices of plants, as long as he could remember. It wasn’t very many years that he could remember, of course, as he was only seventeen, but that was still always. When he was little he had not always understood what they said, their words different from those of humans and him not being well-versed in German yet, but as time passed and his vocabulary increased he could communicate better with them. But even without understand their words, he somehow understood the general meaning of what they wanted, much better than he did humans. Since he could remember, the murmur of the flowers had been present; soothing whispers that made it easier to relax, and easier to ignore that he didn’t have a very strong body. He always had the flowers, so even if he didn’t have any human friends, it was alright.

At first he had told people openly about it, because he thought that it was only natural that people could hear what the flowers said. His family seemed to accept it readily, but other people were less accepting. They didn’t believe him, and thought he was weird for saying that he could talk to flowers, and that he could see glimpses of the future at times. When he warned people of what he had seen, they thought he cursed them. Because telling people of his abilities made them scared of him, he stopped telling people about it.

He only spoke to the flowers around his parents and his brother, because they were the only ones that had accepted them without thinking him a freak. Then one day he was overheard talking to them by another boy, a boy that accepted it readily, without condemning him for it. He wished he had met Lui earlier, but he was happy that he had met him.

Because meeting his cousin had opened a whole new world to him, and he had learned things about himself that he had never known. When his world grew, he saw and experienced so many new things, met so many people. Not all encounters were good but had he never been given the courage to face the world, he would never have experienced all the good things either. And the good things outweighed the bad.

If he had never met Lui, he would never have experienced everything that he had, or met the people that were his best friends. If not for Lui, his life might have remained the same as always. He liked his life much better this way, with his dear cousin and his wonderful friends by his side. He hoped Lui understood how much he loved him, and how grateful he was to him. Because because Lui had approached him, his world was that much better and warmer and much more welcoming than before.


End file.
